InFamous: Last Hope
The Alliance, The Vanquishers and the other conduits are all at The Alliance's base. Tom: Well guys, it's time, to finally end this, for real now. Leo: So what am I doing here. Tom: We are finally going to get humanity to respect us. Emma: Is it another one of your genocidal plans, Tom? Elm Tom: The D.U.P may be down but anti-conduitism is still at large. We have to do something about it if we want to live. Emma: Do what? Tom: Aim for the real problem here, the government... Emma: And what do you suggest we do exactly? Tom: What Augustine planned for; a war. Emma: What is our part in it? Tom: You're conduits, we need to stick together in order to save our kind. Emma: Save from what? The war hasn't started yet. Some conduits kill humans for their cause, some humans kill conduits for their cause. It's not black and white, Tom. Tom: Emma, you don't understand, if we just sit on our asses all day humans are just gonna come in here and murder us. We need to fight back, Seth, tell her how many conduits were murdered in the past five days. Seth: Uhh, one hundred and twenty five. Tom: See? Humans are trying to end us. Emma: Yes, and no conduit tried to do the same, right? I am sarcastic of course. Tom: bangs fist on table We're only protecting ourselves!!! Seth, you were a hunter before, when you attacked a lion or something, did it fight back? Seth: Only if I didn't kill it in one shot. Tom: And that's what we're doing, fighting back. Emma: I read minds when I pass near people. About 4 of 6 conduits are the ones who will attack first. Tom: And I'm one of them, I was in Curden Cay for four years and I was tortured everyday for being a conduit, so of course we're going to attack first, but they are the ones who want us gone. So you're either with me...or against me. Emma: I'm with you. But when it comes to killing millions of innocents over the sins of a few, I am willing to make my hands dirty too. Leo: But you were being tortured BY a conduit also.... So you just debunked your whole reasoning... Tom: And why did he join the D.U.P? He also wants to fucking end us. Any conduit like him is not a conduit. Emma: There are humans who hate humans, and there are conduits who hate conduits. The difference is that most of the time, the conduit is the more dangerous one. Tom: I'm beginning to think that you're against conduits, are you? Emma: No. I am against hate. Hate of any kind. As long as we limit the attack to the sinners, I am willing to aid you. Tom: The government is the main cause of conduit deaths, they're the real target. Leo, Sterl, Hunter and The Vanquishers, you with me? Hunter: That's not how I roll. I don't kill innocent humans unless they've been convicted of an absolutely horrible crime. Flash-steps away The Vanquishers Leader: No. That's not who we are or what we do. The D.U.P are the main ones doing these and plus, going against the fucking Government is a stupid idea. Do what you want, we'll watch. Let's go everyone. Leo: Sorry, the boss even said it. Good luck bro. The Vanquishers leave. '' Sterling: Maybe... I might want to do this... It all makes sense... Tom: Fuck... Well we're still doing this. Emma: Leo, are you really the boss' puppy? Will you roll to your death when he tells you to? Leo: ''stops ''Its called having a BOSS. Obviously you don't know what that is since you've probably haven't worked for someone for money or more POWER. ''under breath ''Dumb... Plus, it's not like I agreed with this in the first place... Tom: ''slams Leo against wall Say that again, say that again and I'll make you wish you were dead! Emma: Leo, I really don't know how is it like to work under someone with more power. But I know how is it like to work for someone with more money, I know how is it like to lose people. The D.U.P. is filled with people like Ray, and Madelyn wouldn't have wanted you to not stop these maniacs. I am a pacifist, but after what we've been through, even I know that this requires an aggressive action. Tom: Exactly. Leo: pushes Tom on the floor Get the fuck off of me... Fine... Whatever... But I am NOT killing the President... I am only going to show fear on the government to let them know they won't mess with us anymore. Sound fair? Emma: That's what I'm gonna do too. Tom: Let's just go, but where should we start? Sterling: I'm not sure, should we go to government base or something? You should've thought this out if you were planning this... Emma: Tom, any plan? Tom: I did but that involves killing the president which I don't think you're up for. Emma: Lead the way. Tom: So, the president is giving a speech about the destruction Ray caused and how conduits need to be stopped now, perfect time to attack. Leo: I say we threaten him.... Tom: If we let him live, he'll just hate us more. Leo: Sure, but we can't do anything about it if he's terrified. We'll force him to like us conduits. Emma: While I don't love it, I can force him into this. Tom: Fine but if the people don't listen to him, I'm killing him. At the destroyed D.U.P base ''A DUP soldier is searching around for survivors Soldier: Anyone here? ''Ray is teleporting to the area out of nowhere and is very sick and weak Ray: Yes*cough*please... help me, Frank. Frank drives Ray to another D.U.P. base Ray reunites with his lover, Maria Maria: Ray! You're back! But they said you were dead! You're all over the news! Ray: I know. I teleported to the central base, that's destroyed, *cough*. But, I'm getting better. Frank takes Ray aside into another room. Maria watches through the key hole Frank: Is there anything I can do to help you get better? Ray: In fact, there is. You're a strong conduit, right? Frank: I consider myself that, yes. Ray: You were my favourite but... Ray drains Frank like he did to other conduits, but instead of turning him into a minion, he kills him. Ray almost completely heals Ray: Even the innocents must suffer for their race's sins. Ray: Maria! Get my suit ready, I'm meeting the president. President's speech Tom, Leo, Sterling, Hunter and Emma are on top of a building watching the president Tom: Alright, I got my Alliance as backup incase any of us fucks this up. First we gotta take out those snipers keeping an eye out, whose doing that?